starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Silver Fyre
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Leidster van de Freeholders Ex-Piraat | species =Mens | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = 1,70 meter | haarkleur = Blond | oogkleur = | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Freeholders Rebel Alliance }} 250px|thumb|Silver Fyre & Kraaken Silver Fyre was tijdens de Galactic Civil War de leidster van de Freeholders die zich onder haar bewind aansloten bij de Rebel Alliance. Biografie Silver Fyre was een aantrekkelijke vrouw met blond haar. Fyre kruiste regelmatig het pad van Han Solo als smokkelaar. Fyre bouwde een succesvolle loopbaan uit als smokkelaar en piraat en ontvreemde ooit een lading Spice van Solo. Niet alleen Solo maar ook andere smokkelaars werden door Fyre bestolen ten voordele van het Galactic Empire. Ze stond bekend voor haar aantrekkelijke en weinig verhullende kledij. Silver Fyre stond rond 0 ABY aan het hoofd van een organisatie genaamd de Freeholders. Deze smokkelaars en piraten verkozen Aquaris als basis boven Myrkr en de Vergesso Asteroids. Fyre pompte talloze Credits in het bouwen van een basis onder de zeespiegel van Aquaris. De Freeholders moesten de basis soms verdedigen tegen de enorme zeewezens en organiseerden vaak jachtpartijen om zulke giganten uit voorzorg te liquideren. In 0 ABY ontmoette Leia Organa Silver Fyre op de Conference of Uncommitted Worlds op Kabal waar Fyre interesse uitsprak om de Alliance te vervoegen. De Heroes of Yavin zetten koers naar Aquaris omdat de basis op Yavin 4 onder vuur lag er de blokkade van het Empire de weg blokkeerde. Han Solo stak zijn minachting voor Fyre niet onder stoelen of banken. Ook Luke Skywalker voelde zich ongemakkelijk omdat R2-D2 nog steeds de plannen van de bouw van de Executor met zich meedroeg. Fyre beweerde echter dat ze niet langer meer een piraat wou zijn maar wel degelijk de Alliance wou vervoegen. Solo spande echter een valstrik voor Fyre en sprak opzettelijk over de informatie die Artoo bevatte. De volgende morgen vaarden de helden en leden van de Freeholders uit met Aqua-Skimmers om op zeewezens te jagen. Tijdens deze jacht bleek dat er zich een verrader onder de Freeholders bevond, namelijk Kraaken, de rechterhand van Fyre. Fyre had gepland om een nepredding op te zetten om Solo’s vertrouwen te winnen maar deze show liep bijna faliekant af en Han en Chewbacca moesten Luke redden van een Demonsquid. Maar Leia Organa kon Kraaken betrappen omdat zij ook al vermoedde dat er een verrader aanwezig was omwille van het onverwachte bombardement op Kabal tijdens de Conference of Uncommitted Worlds. Kraaken werd ingerekend en Silver Fyre was niet langer meer een verdachte. Fyre en de Freeholders vervoegden de Rebel Alliance op Yavin 4. Bron *Traitor's Gambit *Classic Star Wars 7 *Classic Star Wars 8 *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia category:Mensen category:Piraten category:Rebel Alliance Agenten